Teacher, Teacher
by Oynnej
Summary: We all know James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl, but who said they were in the same year? This is an alternative universe type fic ie. not true to JKR's plot line. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1.

"I heard she failed her NEWTs."

"Are you kidding me? She got two scholarships for higher order magical education."

"I heard it was three; one in France. Merlin only knows why she's still here. If _I_ were given a free portkey to live in Paris…"

"Someone said she didn't receive enough NEWTs for the courses she wanted."

"So she came back to resit them?"

"How do you suppose she got scholarships if she didn't get O's in everything, dimwit? I reckon she's on the staff."

"That could be true; she was top student last year, remember? _Brilliant_ mind."

"Brilliant mind? Talking about me again, ladies?"

With a cocky sort of smirk, Sirius Black invited himself along with his best friend James Potter into the group of girls at the Griffindor table. The crowd parted willingly for them as they took their places on the bench between two girls who looked as though Christmas had come early. Most the girls simpered and giggled at Sirius's remark, others casting jealous glances at the girls on either side of the two boys, although one girl snorted derisively.

"Hardly, Black."

"Nice to see you too, Jacobs," Sirius replied, coolly as ever.

The girl, Carlotta Jacobs, merely smirked, turning her sights to his companion. "Oi Potter, got them Quidditch drafts up yet?"

James lounged casually in his seat, observing the girl beside him as she rubbed her self against him almost scandalously. "Give me time, Jacobs," he muttered. "It's the first bloody day back… What's your name?" he added smoothly, now speaking to the girl with her hand on his thigh.

"You," Carlotta spat at the female in question. "Bugger off to your own table. All of you, piss off," she added harshly.

The girls pouted woefully bit did as they were asked, the remaining Griffindor girls scooting further down the table so as not to face the wrath of Carlotta Jacobs.

"Nice," Sirius muttered, watching over his shoulder as the girl from beside him returned to the Hufflepuff table. "Real nice, Jacobs."

James looked equally unimpressed, fixing her with a deadly glare.

"Ah, bugger off yourselves," she grunted.

Carlotta Jacobs; sixth year prefect and beater for the Griffindor Quidditch team. Carlotta remained the only girl in the school that seemed to be immune to the charms of Sirius Black and James Potter and for that reason they had never paid her much attention. At this time Quidditch remained a highly male dominated spot, even at school, but the day she had requested a try out from James was the day he would remember as the one he almost wet himself from laughing too much. In fact, not that he would ever tell anyone, he did actually leak a bit of wee.

Carlotta Jacobs was a squat, brad shouldered, red faced, frizzy haired brunette who looked as though she couldn't tell one end of a broom from the other. James had turned her away without so much as a second glance. In retaliation Carlotta had sent three successive bludgers at his head from the stands during practice that afternoon, leaving him unconscious in the hospital wing for five days. On the sixth she requested another try out. How could he refuse? She was brilliant.

"So," Sirius tried being friendly this time. "How were your holiday's, Jacobs?"

"Like you give a shit," she replied nonchalantly before turning to James again. "You checked out the teachers table, Potter? Pilfering Felix Felicis from the potions room again? Merlin only knows how you got so lucky."

James gave her a curious stare before glancing to his left in the direction of the long table at the far end of the hall. The same teachers he had been taught by last year were present, all except two. McGonagall would be obviously tending to the first years, but as for the other- "Flitwick's gone. So what?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Better get your prescription updated specky," she taunted. "See who's replacing him?"

James and Sirius both turned toward the teacher's table this time. A slender figure stood talking to Dumbledore; James could have easily mistaken her for a student with her plain black robes and youthful appearance. The formal pointed hat she wore gave her away as a Professor however, though it hid her face and hair, which was either very short or tied back.

Still, he didn't see what the fuss was about, and was about to voice this to Carlotta when suddenly the hall fell silent and James whipped his head around to see that Professor McGonagall was entering the hall, two lines of petrified looking first years in her wake. Movement further down the table caught his attention and James spotted Remus waving to him, with Peter by his side. They must have arrived just in time (Peter had missed the train and Remus had offered to wait for him in the entrance hall).

The opening ceremony proceeded as normal and James clapped with the rest of the school as each new student was appointed his or her house. He tried to see who the new Professor was but McGonagall had positioned herself right in his line of sight. He tried craning his neck as much as he could but found that he almost slipped off the bench and so gave up rather quickly. It wasn't until half way though Dumbledore's formal address that James finally discovered the identity of the new teacher.

"…Students, staff, may I introduce to you your new Charms Professor; Miss Lily Evans…"

And James finally slipped off the bench.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Carlotta was right. James was the luckiest bastard on earth. Two months ago he had watched Lily Evans disappear through the barrier at Kings Cross, believing quite honestly that that was the last he would ever see of his first true love. It would have been much more pleasant had that love had been returned at some point or another, but alas, James Potter had never managed to solve the mystery that was Lily Evans during her time at school.

One year above him and Head Girl, some said he must have nerves of steel trying to woo the most popular girl at Hogwarts. But James had never looked at it like that; she was a pretty girl and he wanted her - there was nothing so simple. Apart from the fact that she didn't exactly want him in return. He had tried to sway her, oh he had definitely tried, and in her seventh year there had been moments where James could have sworn she was finally coming round, but she was awfully stubborn.

Somehow this only made James want her more. In many ways she was like Carlotta like that, but James had never found himself fancying Carlotta Jacobs. No, Lily Evans was the only girl for him. Well, Lily Evans and the seventeen girls he had dated since the start of fifth year. James didn't see the harm in exploring his options while waiting for his true love to realise she was in fact head over heels for him. Yes, it always came back to Lily. If only she had come to him.

And now, she had.

James rolled onto his bed, thoroughly stuffed after the welcoming feast and perfectly content after spending half of it staring at the new Professor. "I tell you lads, this is going to be my year."

Remus quirked an eyebrow from the windowsill as he skimmed though his new textbooks. "I thought you said this was going to be anything _but_ your year," he muttered, referring back to their conversation on the train. "I thought you said that being made Head boy was going to ruin your reputation forever and you'd never get any girls to fancy you."

Sirius snorted. "He won't."

James threw a pillow at him. He missed.

"This change in attitude wouldn't happen to have something to do with our delightful new Professor, would it?" Remus asked knowingly.

A contented sigh was James's only reply.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up."

James furrowed his brow, rolling his side to face his friend by the window. "And why not?"

Remus carefully closed his book, adding it to the small stack by his side. "Because she's your teacher."

James scoffed, turning back to face the ceiling with his arms folded under his head. "So what?"

He could just imagine Remus rolling his eyes. "So she's out of bounds."

"Say's you."

There was a short pause before Remus replied again. "She won't date you. I'm sure _she_ understands the rules even if you don't. And let's not forget about moral standards; I bet she's got a few more of those too."

Sirius let out a low whistle.

James could not be perturbed. "It's not like I'm trying to win over McGonagall; Evans is eighteen – she's no different from any other girl in this school, 'cept now she has a special desk at the front of the class." Remus was clever when it came to people and the fact that he didn't have high hopes in this matter probably meant that it was in fact doomed for failure. James didn't like it and was determined to persuade him otherwise.

Remus released a deep breath. "Her age doesn't matter. For what it's worth, you might as well pursue McGonagall."

Sirius sniggered. "You'd probably be better off; at least she likes you." He narrowly dodged another pillow.

"Say what you like," James muttered coolly. "If you two can't see what an opportunity lady luck had presented me with, then that's your loss."

Sirius smirked. "I didn't realise you were fanciful."

"Sod off."

"I think you can do it Prongs."

James reached out to close the hangings around his bed with a sigh. "Thanks Peter." 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Three days into the year and James had barely seen her, but now was his first charms lesson, and James found himself more eager for class than was probably normal for a eighteen year old boy with a Marauder's reputation to uphold. Tempted to take the front row, James reluctantly allowed Sirius to steer him into his usual seat at the back of the classroom. Sirius gave him a knowing smile.

"Relax; she won't be able to see you drooling from here."

James whacked him non-too-lightly with his textbook.

A hushing sound from the front of the class alerted them to the fact that the Professor was now in the room. The Griffindor girls had claimed the first row and it was them who were hissing for the rest of the class to be quiet, obviously keen for their friend's first lesson with the seventh years to run smoothly. Lily sent them an appreciative smile as she made her way to the front of the class. James caught a whiff of her perfume as she passed his desk, the same rosy scent he had always associated with her, and he was suddenly very grateful to Dumbledore for employing her. Yes, he had been given a second chance.

"Good morning," she greeted them all, smiling at her students. "I'm sure most of you recognise me, for those of you who I wasn't familiar with last year, my name is Lily Evans."

She paced the front of the room as she spoke, her eyes trailing over the students before her, taking in the familiar and not so familiar faces. James was disappointed when her gaze finally landed upon himself but moved on a nanosecond later as if she didn't even recognise him.

"Many of you are probably wondering if I'm capable of taking a NEWT level class having only taken the same exams last year, but if you have any concerns I advise you to speak to me, or Dumbledore, or perhaps you can take a look at my NEWT results." A murmur of laughter travelled among the students. James's lip twitched into a smile. He had been a little nervous for her but here she was confident as ever – one of the reasons he liked her of course.

"As some of you may be aware already, Professor Flitwick has taken a leave of absence and will not be returning until next year. I've heard a few concerns from the other classes, but I assure you, despite the rumous, Lily Evans is not going to go easy on the Griffindors," she smiled. A few students laughed softly. "I can promise you that that is not the way of things. To get a good grade in my class you must earn it, no matter who you are. There will be no extensions on assignments for old friends and no extra points taken off those who aren't in Griffindor. And," she added with a pointed, yet amused look toward the girls in the front row. "I expect to be called Professor Evans. No exceptions."

The new professor began her lesson some time later when all the formalities had been covered. They began with some basic revision so that Professor Evans could observe the level of her students. James watched from the corner of his eye as she made her way around the room.

"In my experience I've always found the apple to be a rather stubborn fruit," she commented lightly to a girl who appeared to be having difficulty with her granny-smith. "It's deceiving in its simplicity. In an exam I'd recommend selecting a pineapple if given the choice." She lowered her voice to nearly a whisper, a mischievous glint in her eye. "They look awful tricky but what most people don't realize is that they're awfully obedient; definitely score you extra points." The girl smiled her thanks as the Professor placed a medium sized pineapple on the desk on continued to the next student.

At this distance James was able to observe her more closely than he had since the beginning of term. Her face remained much the same; smooth alabaster skin contrasting to her vibrant green eyes, undoubtedly pretty. Her red hair however was tied back in a smart bun making her look instantly five years older, and dark blue robes, although not tight, hung perfectly over her figure defining her more than ever as a woman and not the teenage schoolgirl he had known in July.

As if reading his mind, Sirius inclined his head in James's direction. "She looks old," he commented, rotating his wand almost lazily to make his orange peel itself. "Really old."

"She's eighteen," James replied instantly. He was surprised to hear the defensiveness in his voice and his own orange shot off the desk with a violent flick of his wand. To his surprise, and Sirius's, it never reached the floor.

"Yours?"

A feminine hand carefully placed the runaway fruit back on his desk, and James looked up into the face of Lily Evans. "Thanks," he stuttered, and then, remembering himself, "You should have been a Quidditch player, Professor," he added with every bit of confidence.

She smiled politely at his comment, glancing over to Sirius for a moment. "Mr. Black," she acknowledged him. "Mr. Potter," she added, returning her gaze to James. "Congratulations."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I understand you were made Head boy this year," she smiled slightly at his confusion, her eyes flicking over the badge on his robes. "It's a lot of work with your NEWTs to contend with, and your Quidditch captaincy on top of that, but I'm sure you'll manage."

James grinned smugly. "I'll do my best, Professor." Their formal address amused him.

"Believe me," she muttered with a dry humour. "You can only improve on the last one."

Sirius sniggered slightly but James kept his cool. "I'm sure you wouldn't be the first female in this school to doubt Wentworth's ability to get the job done." Beside him, Sirius stifled his laugher with the sleeve of his robes.

James thought he saw a hint of what could only be described as outrage flit across her face, but the next moment it was gone. It was a well-known fact that the Head girl and boy of the previous year had briefly dated, and although he was obviously alluding to this, she could not be certain. Finally she spoke again, but her cheery countenance was gone.

"As I said to the Head girl this morning, if you're having any trouble don't be afraid to speak to me. I'll be all too happy to help."

"As will I to seek your counsel."

She had moved on before he'd finished his sentence, clearly irritated. He watched her for a while longer and eventually she looked back to give him a final appraising glance before she moved onto Remus' desk. James flashed Sirius a satisfied smirk. This was going to be a good year. 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Walk faster you dog, someone's coming."

"You try carrying a crate of butterbeer under this thing…"

At ages seventeen and eighteen, the Marauders had long since outgrown James's invisibility cloak. Now, whenever they snuck off to Hogsmeade as a group of four, it was impossible for more than two people to hide under the cloak, concealing whatever goods they might have stolen from Honeydukes during their visit. Therefore, it was the responsibility of the remaining two boys to take the rap if they were ever caught. Now that James was Head boy he found himself generally left wandering in the open while the other three took turns under the cloak. They figured any excuse they might have come up with for being out of bed was more likely to be believed coming from the Head boy.

Footsteps drew nearer and the boys hurried into a nearby alcove to check the Marauder's map.

"Who is it? Filch?"

James's grin was highlighted by the glow of his wand. "Evans. You three keep moving, I'll distract her."

With a wolfish grin from Sirius, he and Peter disappeared under the cloak once more as Remus ushered them down the hall at a brisk pace. James hastily folded the map into his pocket, abandoning the alcove just as Lily emerged around the corner. She squealed slightly in surprise.

"_Potter_," she gasped, clutching a hand to her chest. "Good God, you scared me half to death."

"My apologies, Professor," he returned smoothly. "Though I'd advise it unwise to wander the halls alone if you are as skittish as you are."

She bristled instantly. "I'm not _skittish_."

He merely smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" she added, attempting to regain her composure. "Students aren't allowed outside the confines of their house dorms at this time of night."

"Rounds," he replied evenly. "I'm sure you remember doing them."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Rounds finish at ten and are to be completed in the presence of another prefect." She caught him in an obvious lie.

James remained unperturbed. She couldn't punish him severely for being out of bed and all he really wanted was to buy the others some time to get back.

"What are you up to Mr Potter? Wandering the halls all _alone._" She stressed the word, her eyes glancing down the hall behind him as if expecting to see one of his friends peeking out from behind a tapestry.

He smirked, digging his hands in his pockets. "Why so formal, Evans? We're old friends, aren't we?"

She raised an eyebrow at his audacity. "It's _Professor_ Evans to you, and I'd appreciate it if you remembered that."

James shrugged. "If you like, _Professor_."

A short silence followed in which she struck him with another of those calculative stares and she raised herself to her full height. Even then she did not pass James's nose. "For the last time, what you are doing out of bed?"

He smiled. "All right, I have no excuse. You caught me."

He took her by surprise with his blunt honesty. "Well then," she replied, still a little taken aback. "I suppose that's…a point from Griffindor."

James had to lower his face to hide the smirk that took over his features with her weak punishment. But she did not miss it.

"And next time it will be five," she added sternly. "Don't let me catch you again. Go straight to your dorm."

"Don't worry," he grinned, raising his hands in innocence as he began walking backwards down the hall. "I'll be a good boy, _Professor_. Though in case I'm not, you should know I'm not opposed to corporal punishment. I wouldn't despair over a good whipping should you feel the need to give it to me. Spanking would be another option-"

"Potter!"

He disappeared around the corner with a manic laughter, leaving his young Professor fuming in the hallway. 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

James loved it when she would walk around the classroom, checking on the student's progress. Not only did he get a marvellous view of her bottom as she assisted the students in front of him, but if he timed it just right he could drop his quill into the aisle as she walked by and brush her leg as he picked it up again. _Pardon me_, he would utter, careful not to look at her so she wouldn't know he'd done it on purpose.

He also loved the way she was keen to see to every student during the course of the lesson. He was guaranteed at least five minutes of one on one time with the pretty teacher every class, and even if he didn't have a problem, he'd pretend he did just to make sure she didn't skimp on his five precious minutes.

"Potter, we covered this last week," she would say. "I remember your teapot specifically; it had my name engraved on the handle."

Sirius would snigger and James would feign innocence, pretending he'd got confused or telling her he felt there was still room for improvement. Sometimes she would look concerned, and others suspicious depending on the believability of each performance. But she rarely commented, even if it was obvious she didn't believe a word of it. As a teacher she wasn't really supposed to tell him he was a liar when he asked for assistance.

It was during a particularly memorable Wednesday lesson that James finally ran out of problems (he'd even been questioning Peter about his troubles so he'd have something to ask about) and so, for a change, he decided to use his five minutes productively.

"How are we going over here?"

The slightly confused, spaced out look Sirius was currently wearing told her that James was getting on fabulously with the charm she had asked them to practice.

"Do make sure he doesn't dribble on himself while we're waiting for him come round," she told James with a slight glance over her shoulder. James laughed softly as she retrieved a tissue from her pocket. "Just in case," she said, placing it on the desk.

"What are you doing on Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked, catching her surprise with the offhand topic.

"Marking an awful lot of second year assignments, I imagine," she replied with a slightly amused tone. "I can't wait."

"You should come out," James told her casually, brushing a hand through his hair. Her eyes followed it but snapped back to his face a moment later. "You're always insisting we take time to relax so we don't become overworked. You should take your own advice."

Lily waved a hand in front of Sirius's face to see if he were any closer to returning to normal. He followed her movements slowly. "Gosh, you sure gave him a strong one," she muttered before turning back to James. "Lucky for me I only have one subject to think about this year."

"Come with me," James said suddenly.

Stunned, Lily cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

"To Hogsmeade," James replied smoothly. "Come with me, Evans."

She blinked. "I…no." She looked over her shoulder checking there were no eavesdroppers. "I can't believe you'd even ask something like th-"

"Why not?" he cut her off. "Come on, it'll be fun."

She glanced over her shoulder again before lowering her face to his sitting height. "Potter, I am your teacher," she whispered. "I suggest you try to remember that before you find yourself in big trouble."

He smiled. "Is that a yes or a no?"

She released a sigh of frustration and walked away.

Towards the end of the lesson, when everyone had returned to their normal state, Lily called for an open forum as she did once a week, encouraging the students to voice their opinions on the class, reflecting upon assignments and tests, and any concerns they had about upcoming exams.

Remus raised his hand first. "Professor, I'm curious about the testing; will our Charms exam cover information we learnt for OWLs or just the stuff we've learnt in the past two years?"

"Good question," Lily smiled. "You'll find it much the same as the rest of your classes; seeing as none of you could enter this class without achieving the appropriate OWLs it's assumed you're already full bottle on the information you learnt before sixth year. It unlikely to crop up in the exam but you might get the odd examiner that tries to throw you off guard by asking you to perform a simple charm that you may not have used in years. I was asked to do a bit of levitating; another of my classmates had to simply make a hat change colour. Like I said; it's unlikely, but be prepared because it does happen... Anyone else?"

James raised his hand. He could tell she was pretending not to notice him as she scanned the room for another student. Unfortunately (for her) he was the only one with a question.

"Mr. Potter?" she smiled – though it was strained. "Something to add?"

"Just a question on charms in general," he replied brightly. She eyed him suspiciously but nodded her head to continue. He smirked. "What does it take to get a good looking Professor to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

The class erupted into a mixture of squeals and guffaws, the occasional student ducking their head in embarrassment for their classmate. But James remained ever confident, leaning back in his chair with ease.

That familiar glimmer of outrage flickered over Lily's face, but as always, a second later it was gone. "Oh it would be no use seeking my advice," she smiled. "Just go straight to Professor McGonagall and ask her yourself."

Again the class screamed with laughter and Lily averted his gaze as James continued to stare directly at her, clearly not embarrassed in the least. After about a minute she called them all to hush and waved her wand at the blackboard where a list of charms to practice soon appeared. "Homework for Friday," she called over the still giggling students, picking up a stack of parchment from her desk and making her way towards the exit. "Once you've copied it down you may leave. Mr. Potter," she added in a formal tone as she passed his desk. "A word."

A few students continued to snigger as they watched him follow the Professor into the corridor. Remus sent him a clear _I told you so_ look that James tried hard to ignore. Lily's appearance remained pleasant until the classroom door closed behind them, blocking out the sounds of the chattering students.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," she hissed at him, her expression fierce. She had lost the formal tone she had worn in the classroom seeming more like a distressed teenager, pacing the corridor. "How could you embarrass me like that? In front of the whole class! If someone tells McGonagall...oh God why did I say that?! What's wrong with you?! I should give you detention with Flich for a week."

James rolled his eyes slightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. It only appeared to infuriate her more. The little girl faded away and she was the teacher once more. She stood tall, her chin in the air.

"I don't know why you seem to think yourself above everyone else here, Potter, but you are not. I am a Professor in this school and you will show me the same respect that you are expected to give every other member of staff. The same respect that every other student besides you manages to show me. I am not your friend; you are a student and I am your teacher, and you will treat me as such. Am I understood?"

James mumbled something under his breath, but his expression remained ever calm as though she were merely reminding him to brush his teeth before bed.

"Am I understood?" she replated impatiently.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Professor."

At that moment the classroom door opened revealing a number of chattering girls, eager to be getting out of class early for lunch. James and Lily stepped aside quietly. "Collect your things," she told him coldly. "If you force me to repeat this conversation you can be assured there will be consequences." 


	6. Chapter 6

6.

James had accomplished the first part of his task; he'd gotten under her skin. He could see it in her eye when she passed him in the hallway, or when she handed out the equipment for each lesson. A slight glimmer that was neither interest nor annoyance but a subtle mixture of both. Remus continued to warn him against trying anything stupid, but James was set on making Lily Evans his this year, teacher or not. However, he now knew that it was going to be a little harder than he'd originally thought; he needed to try a new approach.

"Why does she like you so much?" James asked Remus one afternoon as they walked together down one of Hogwart's many corridors.

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "She doesn't. I just don't bug her as much as you do."

"I don't _bug_ her."

Remus gave his friend a disbelieving stare.

"I thought girls _liked_ attention," James replied in his defence. "Denise dumped me because I didn't spend enough time with her; Sheryl said I didn't talk to her enough-"

"Yes but Evans isn't Denise or Sheryl or Maggie or Serena or-"

James raised his hand. "I get the picture."

"The point is," Remus said with a slight sigh. "She's not a _girl_ at all. She's a teacher; they're like a completely different species. The unattainable kind."

James furrowed his brow. "You didn't answer my question; how come she likes you better than me?"

They stopped abruptly outside the library, Remus with one hand on the doorknob. "Honestly?"

James nodded. "Honestly."

"Well," Remus began with a deep breath. "Maybe because I don't ask inappropriate questions about her personal life every five seconds; because I don't ask her to go with me to Hogsmeade when I know the answer is no; because I go to class and I do my work; because I don't act like a compete arse every time I get within two feet of her-"

"All right," James cut him off abruptly. "I didn't think you'd be _that_ honest."

Remus looked slightly sheepish. "Sorry, truth hurts mate. Right now for instance I'm going into this library to start the assignment she gave us last week. What are you going to do? Shoot spit balls at Snape?"

James opened his mouth as if to detest, but closed it again shortly after looking just as sheepish as Remus had a moment earlier.

This time Remus did roll his eyes. "Forget I asked. Anyway, I'll see you at dinner," he added, finally opening up the door.

"Wait," James said suddenly, causing Remus to halt in his tracks. "I might come with you."

From then on James worked hard in class; something that he was sure surprised her a great deal. A month into the school year Lily was distributing the first assignments back to her seventh year students. When she got to James she placed the parchment carefully onto the desk in front of him, eyeing him with something akin to fascination. "Good," she had muttered before moving on. And James was set. He had achieved nothing short of Outstanding ever since. Of course he had always attained high results in his previous years, but now he was trying to impress and that required a great deal more than natural talent.

Three months into the year and James was in his favourite class.

"Sadly we'll be doing a lot more theory after the holidays," Lily told the students before her as she summoned the cushions they had been working with into a box at the front of the room. A uniform 'ohhhh' made its way around the room. "Fail your NEWTs then," she smirked, levitating the box into the store cupboard. "See if I care." A murmur of laughter followed.

It was no one's surprise that Professor Evans had become everyone's favourite teacher. She was… cool. Having faced the same gruelling tasks the year before, she understood the student's needs, always working her lessons around benefiting them, and her youthful attitude made listening to her teach a joy. And she was pretty easy on the eyes, James might add.

One Griffindor girl however, Meredith Dobbs, had left the class crying last week when she had asked for an extension on her assignment because she'd just broken up with her boyfriend and was having a hard time coming to terms with it. Naturally, Lily was sympathetic but she said no. After a few minutes of embarrassing pleading Lily had requested the girl return to her seat or leave the class. She chose the latter. It was certainly awkward for the remaining students, but Lily's naturally vibrant personality soon set them back on track with a quick joke about how she would still be doing her own assignments had she been granted an extension for every boy that had left her broken hearted. She was certainly fair, definitely not a pushover, and when a student stepped out of line she was right there to push them back into it.

"You'll need to bring your new textbooks to the next class," Lily told them as the class began to pack away their belongings. "Homework; please read chapter three before I see you again, I'll know if you haven't."

A hand shot up towards the front of the room. "Professor, Flourish and Blotts were understocked; some of us don't have-"

"Oh that's right," Lily cut the girl off, slapping a hand to her forehead in sudden frustration. "I have copies for you, I forgot to bring them... Okay," she added with a resolute sigh. "No homework tonight, I'll have those books for you next week."

A delighted murmur passed though the room with this news.

"What's that look for?" Remus asked sceptically as he and James made their way back to Griffindor common room after dinner the following day (Saturday as it happens). Sirius had stayed behind to chat up some fifth year blonde, and Peter had disappeared about an hour ago. They weren't concerned by either party.

"What look?" James replied innocently, still baring the slight smirk he had been wearing all afternoon.

Remus furrowed his brow slightly. "Did you catch old snivelly in a compromising position or something? You look awfully smug."

James laughed out loud. "I wish. No, I was just thinking about homework."

Remus stopped dead. "Homework? You're thinking about homework, and… smiling?"

James just laughed again.

"Ahhh," Remus said knowingly, jogging to catch up with his friend. "I assume this had something to do with Charms, but may I remind you that we didn't actually get any homework yesterday."

"Perhaps. What time is it?"

Remus checked his watch. "Seven thirty."

"Good," James nodded as they approached the portrait to Griffindor tower. "This is where I leave you Moony; don't wait up." And with that he turned on his heel and made his way back down the corridor they had just come up.

"What? Where are you going?" Remus called, obviously confused. But James was already gone.

He came to a halt in front of a large portrait of an old witch in a rocking chair. He had never been in this part of the castle before, though he knew it existed, and he doubted many other students actually knew what they might find. The witch looked down her nose at him, raising a monocle to her eye. "I think you'll find you're not welcome," she told him snootily, returning the monocle to her pocket. "Students aren't welcome."

"Are these Lily Evans's quarters?" he asked anyway, ignoring her rudeness.

She looked scandalised, almost dropping her monocle in her haste to return it to her eye. "That's Professor Evans to you, insolent boy." 

James could not be perturbed. "Is she here?"

"What business do you have bothering a teacher after hours?"

"Not that it's any of _your_ business but I need to speak to her about homework. And you can't stop me from seeing a Professor, so don't even try." He brought himself to his full height, puffing out his chest to show off the shiny badge on his robes. "For your information, I'm Head boy."

The old witch narrowed her eyes for a moment before standing from her chair and disappearing from her frame. James imagined she was currently seeking Lily out from another painting inside the room. She returned shortly after with a loathing glare and slowly the portrait began to swing forward to reveal the hallway behind. But there James was met with a rather unexpected face.

"Yeah?"

A man around the same height occupied the portrait hole, dressed in a t-shirt and some rather brightly coloured boxer shorts. James tried not to grimace and keep his eyes on the man's face - which was familiar. James recognised him at once as the Head boy from his first year at Hogwarts; handsome and tanned, with grey eyes and long sandy hair tied back in a ponytail. Terry Archibald; that was his name. Rumour had it he'd done quite well for himself at the Ministry.

James hoped his startled expression was not too obvious. He was confused. Was this her boyfriend? When did she get a boyfriend? Why didn't anyone tell him?! He forced himself to take a breath and not allow his anger to show. "Is Professor Evans here?"

"Hang on," Terry replied almost lazily, turning on his heel and disappearing into a part of the room that James could not see from his vantage point.

"There's a kid out here for you," he heard Terry say. It narked James that he should be referred to as a kid. He was eighteen; the same age as Lily. Her reply was muffled but he heard Terry speak again. "I dunno, just some boy with glasses." She said something else which James did not catch either, but her tone was definitely irritable. He hoped that it was due to Terry's lack of name taking skills and not because he had come to visit her.

Finally a toilet flushed and James found a third reason for her being irritable about the disruption. "For goodness sake, put some pants on," he heard her say to Terry, and James had to smile. "You can't answer the door to students dressed like that! In fact you shouldn't be answering the door at all..."

A moment later she appeared in James's line of sight, and for the first time since her return this year, he was strongly reminded of the girl he had waved goodbye to at Kings Cross in July. Her hair was longer than it had been then; perhaps reaching the middle of her back if she bothered to straighten out the natural kinks. Her clothes were casual; an old baggy t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, showing off her slender legs. It was hard to believe this was his teacher and not a fellow student. She looked eighteen again.

"Evans – Professor Evans," James caught himself, just before her face managed to form a frown.

She looked slightly surprised to see who her visitor was, but smiled politely anyway. "Mr. Potter," she responded immediately. She glanced over her shoulder, checking on her company and seemed edgy at being 'caught out'. "I don't usually get many visits to my room; is there a problem?" She stepped out into the hallway, closing the portrait half way behind her.

"I told him students aren't welcome around here," the Portrait harped.

"Thank you Matilda," Lily silenced the old hag. "I can handle it." She turned back to James expectantly.

"Those textbooks," James began. "The ones you forgot to bring to class; I was wondering if I could have my copy now? I'd like to start reading it."

Lily raised a bemused eyebrow. "You would?"

He nodded.

"Oh." She looked a little taken aback by his eagerness. "Well…okay, I don't see why not." She opened the portrait again and stepped through into the room, disappearing down the hall. James had not been invited in, but then again he had not been told to wait outside either. Naturally, he followed her.

"Some kid," he heard her mutter to Terry, not having noticed James follow her inside. "It's the _Head boy_, nitwit."

He waited at the end of the hall where the room opened out into a lounge with a large desk in the centre and a small kitchenette in the corner. He imagined the two oak doors at either end led to the bathroom and the bedroom. It was nicely furnished he thought, reminding him very much of the dorms, just a little more spacious. The only unsightly part of the room was the long-haired man lounging on the couch, who was now wearing a pair of jeans. He glanced at James briefly and then back to Lily who was rummaging through a box beside her desk. Both men admired the delightful image she provided them as she bent over, her bottom high in the air... Terry either didn't notice or didn't see James as much of a threat. He was 'just a kid' after all.

She released a surprised sort of gasp when she turned to find James in the room, not having expected him to follow her. "Here," she said, stepping forward to hand him the textbook. "Don't get too carried away though, will you? Just the first chapter."

He smiled his thanks, and with a quick nod to Terry, allowed himself to be ushered out of the room and into the hall.

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Mr. Potter," she dismissed him, about to turn back to her room, but James stopped her with an abrupt question.

"How long have you and Archibald been going out?"

Lily blinked. "Well I-" She paused, dumbstruck. "I beg your pardon?"

James shrugged. It was a simple question. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"That's absolutely none of your business," she snapped, clearly scandalised.

James shrugged again. "He's a bit old for you, isn't he?"

SLAP!

James clutched his cheek and Lily her mouth as she realised what she'd just done. "Shit," she swore. "I mean…shit. I'm sorry Potter, oh God, what have I done?"

It wasn't until she voiced this concern that James realised she was a teacher and she'd just assaulted a student. This had happened once before in his fifth year when she'd caught him levitating the hem of her robes to peek at her knickers; she had stormed away, furious, and he had made a joke of it to his friends. But now it was far more serious.

"Let me see," she insisted, prying his hand away from his face. A red outline of her hand was clearly visible. She released his wrist a moment later, bringing both hands to her own face that was now scrunched up in anguish. "They'll sack me," she stated plainly, turning her back to him. "Fuck."

"Hey," he said suddenly, raising a hand to her shoulder, though she still refused to look at him. "I won't tell anyone."

"That's not the point," she groaned, turning slowly to face him. "I'm not supposed to- I mean - I shouldn't have-"

"I promise," he assured her. "Who'd believe me anyway?"

She returned this with a helpless, unbelieving glance and she shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that; I should go to Dumbledore and -"

"No," he stopped her, moving to stand directly in her path as if afraid she might run off to find the Headmaster right this instant. She stared back at him, wide eyed, and he realised he was acting desperately. But he was – desperate that is. "Please don't do that," he said, much calmer now. This was supposed to be his second chance; he couldn't have her walk out the front door tonight. "You're a brilliant teacher and I'm – I deserved it anyway. And like I said, I'm all in favour of corporal punishment."

The tiniest of smiles graced her features for a second as she ran her hands over her hair and back of her neck. "I feel so stupid. I'm supposed to be the bloody adult and you're the one being all...grown up."

"Did you know we're the same age?" James replied instantly. She may have been the year above him at school, she maybe his teacher, and she may date older men, but he would be damned if he was going to let her walk away thinking he was just a kid. "Your birthday's pretty late in the year if I remember right," he continued. "Mine's in the summer holidays; we're barely three months apart."

She seemed to consider him for a moment before nodding. "I know." He smiled and there was a moments silence before she spoke again. "It's late, you should get back to the Tower. I'll ask Terry to leave, clearly it wasn't a good idea."

James was glad but the feeling of anger and loss returned suddenly. She had a boyfriend. He felt a pain in his chest he couldn't explain.

"Good night Potter."

The portrait closed on him before he had a chance to reply. Matilda merely glared at him. "Don't tell anyone," he told her. "She's a good teacher."

"I sharn't," the old witch replied huffily. "Because you absolutely deserved it."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

James kept his word, not even revealing the secret to Sirius. What had happened that night was never brought up again. Classes proceeded as normal with Lily neither avoiding nor giving him any extra attention. But the incident had left James sour for days. Not because his ladylove had slapped him, out rightly demonstrating her loathing for him. But because she had a boyfriend; an older, better-looking, successful, possibly long-term boyfriend. This wasn't some pimply-faced kid he could easily show up in a schoolyard duel. This was the real deal. How was James supposed to compete with that?

He threw his duffle bag across the changing room, startling a group of Hufflepuff girls who hastily made their way out in search of a less hostile environment to continue their chitchat.

"Will you relax?" Sirius asked him evenly, tipping the contents of his own bag onto the bench. He pulled his robes over his head before hanging them on a hook. "I'm not going out there with you if there's a chance I'm going to have the Quaffle ditched at my head. Bludgers are bad enough."

James had not even begun changing into his Quidditch robes, dropping his head into his hands as he slumped on the bench beside his bag. "She's got a fucking boyfriend," he growled.

"So you keep reminding me," Sirius muttered, pulling the red and gold robes over his head.

"Did you notice she didn't show up to any meals all weekend?" James continued, oblivious to his friends torment. "Shacked up in that room for three days straight. She told me she was asking him to leave. Liar. What could they possibly be doing in there for _three_ days?"

Sirius dropped onto the bench to lace up his boots. "Going at it like rabbits, I'd say," he replied carelessly. "I don't imagine him being allowed to visit more than once a month. Yeah," he added thoughtfully, gazing at the wall. "If I only had a weekend, I suppose I'd want to make the most of it if you know what I-"

"All _right_," James cut him off irritably. "I'd rather not think about them shagging if you don't mind."

Sirius shrugged, swinging his second foot over his knee in order to do the laces. "You brought it up."

James muttered something incoherent.

"I asked out Katie Sparks today," Sirius added in a lighter tone. "She said yes…_naturally_."

James looked up at his friend, a little surprised. "I didn't know you liked her."

Sirius shrugged. "Neither did I until today. Then she sat near us in Potions; too good an opportunity to miss. I passed her a note."

James scratched his head. "Where was I when all this was going on?"

Sirius smirked. "You were there; muttering to yourself about Evans." He gave James a pointed look.

James had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry."

Sirius merely shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It was quick decision at the end of class; I didn't have time to run it by you. But if you could refrain from muttering about Archibald for the rest of the day I'd be grateful. Anyone would think you fancied _him_."

James would have thrown his boot at him but then he realised Sirius was already fully dressed and he hadn't so much as removed his school robes.

He changed in silence as Sirius looked over the plays James had drawn up for practice. They often arrived before the rest of the team, enjoying their time alone to play a bit of one on one without the stress of coaching an entire team. Today however they had arrived a little earlier than usual again, as they heard the distorted voices of the Ravenclaw team behind a dividing wall as they returned from their own practice. James tried to avoid them as much as possible after been accused attempting to steal their game plans once before. And this is why he and Sirius found themselves tiptoeing towards the exit when James was finally ready.

"All right then, what about... Evans?"

"A teacher? Oh this should be interesting."

James froze just before the exit, ushering a reproachful looking Sirius back into the changing room. Placing his broom against the bricks, he silently climbed onto one of the benches to better hear over the diving wall.

"Evans? Hell yeah I'd do Evans."

With lightening quick reflexes, Sirius launched himself onto the bench beside James.

"What I'd give for a detention with her," the voice from the other side continued. "You think she's into corporal punishment?"

"Hey," James whispered irritably. "That's my joke."

Sirius snorted.

"Yeah," the first voice replied. "I'd like to show her my engorgement charm all right."

Sirius scoffed. "He'd need one."

James hissed at him, his neck craning to hear more. "Shut up."

"Do you reckon she's a virgin? I'd fancy her more if she was," the third voice spoke up. Or maybe the second. James was having a hard time telling them apart as a shower began running. 

"Didn't she and Potter have a thing going on?"

Sirius and James shared an intrigued raise of the eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought so. If anyone had a chance with her I reckon Potter would-"

"Nah," another quelled their rumours. "I heard he asked her out this year. Squashed him flat."

"Too good for that twerp," someone snorted derisively. "Please, a woman like that needs a man to get the job done right. I'd like to bend that sweet body over her desk and-"

But what the boy had planned James never found out, and he was too busy fighting off Sirius who had grabbed him when he tried to make a dash around the corner.

"Prongs, get it together. There're just a bunch of morons," Sirius hissed.

"Sirius, gerroff," James growled back. "Did you hear what that wanker said?"

But Sirius would not let go. "James, she's not _yours_ to defend."

"Yeah," a voiced drawled from behind the wall. "I'd have her begging for it, little Gryffindor slut…"

When Sirius had let him go, James had no idea. All he knew that was in the next minute _he_ was the one chasing Sirius around that brick wall as they launched themselves at the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. And a moment after that he found himself in an all out brawl right there in the middle of the changing room.

Looking back on it, James realised it probably wasn't the best idea considering they were outnumbered four to one. But he was proud to say that he at least got in a few good punches before someone knocked him out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

James woke several hours later in the hospital wing. His vision was hazy due to the absence of his glasses and the lingering dizziness one usually suffers after being knocked out. After a moment's squinting he focused in on a dark figure beside him; Sirius in the chair beside his bed.

"All right, mate?"

James made an incoherent sound as he tried to sit up; the room appeared to spin with the slighted move.

"Easy there," Sirius carefully warned him, rising slightly to make sure he didn't so something stupid; like roll out the bed. "Best lie still."

Reluctantly, James flopped back down, one hand moving to cradle the back of his head where it throbbed painfully. "Did we get 'em?"

Sirius grinned, passing James his glasses from the bedside table. "Yeah mate, we got them."

A derisive snort followed.

Pushing the lenses up his nose, James turned to his right where he was surprised to find a second visitor.

"You got the s**t kicked out of ya'; that's what you got."

Carlotta Jacobs was slouched in a second chair, her arms folded over over-sized men's Quidditch robes and her frizzy mop of brown hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Jacobs here is still pissed about the fact that practice was cancelled," Sirius explained almost lazily. "You'd think she might care that her captain is in the hospital wing, but it turns out she's just here to whine."

"Fine then," she muttered, rising to her feet in one ungraceful move. "I'll just go then shall I – seeing as I'm so obviously unwanted."

Sirius smiled sweetly. "Suit yourself."

"That's the thanks I get, is it?" she added huffily, stalking her way to the door. "Well then, next time I just won't bother."

James turned back to Sirius. "What's she on about?"

With a final glare of contempt towards Jacobs, Sirius sighed in an almost defeated sort of way. James noticed Carlotta shift ever so slightly back into the room. "Jacobs turned up early for practice. Seeing as she was the only one with a wand on her she might have been able to help us out a bit."

Carlotta cleared her throat. Sirius glared again.

"Okay, so she knocked out three of the Ravenclaws with one hex, happy?" he added, smirking disdainfully in the girl's direction.

She sighed, lacing her fingers together and stretching them over her head in a conceited sort of way. "All in a day's work, lads."

Shocked by the news, James turned back to Carlotta. "You? You stopped them?"

She dropped her arms in an instant. "Oh, well don't bother to thank me or anything, I only saved your scrawny arse, no big deal."

James cleared his throat. "Oh – well – I guess – err – tha-"

"Oh sod it," she muttered, turning on her heel. The door swung shut behind her as she stomped off down the hall but they could still hear her muttering to herself for some time after.

"I think she fancies me," Sirius commented, leaning back in his seat.

James managed a small laugh before he realised the effort made his head ache.

"Anyway, you had some other visitors," Sirius began. "Moony was here earlier – he's doing your rounds now though, good chap; Wormtail dropped off some sweets-"

James frowned at an obviously _empty_ box of jellybeans on the bedside table.

"-Then there was Jacobs of course - pretty sure she only came to see me though; McGonagall – naturally – needed to know if you were dead so she could inform your parents (James rolled his eyes); Katie popped by with her mate Meredith Dobbs about an hour ago – oh and Evans."

James felt his head spin in the effort to sit up so fast. "Evans – oof – Evans came to see me?"

"Actually," Sirius drawled. "No, not really. She came to see Pomfrey and you just happened to be lying here."

"Did she seem concerned?" James asked eagerly.

"Of course," Sirius replied evenly. "You were drooling."

If James had had the energy to throw something he would have. "Don't be such a git. What did she say?"

Sirius scratched his head as though in thought. "Not a lot; she was only in here a minute; left when Dobbs turned up. I tell you what," he added with a slight smirk. "That girl does not like Evans, that's for sure."

James shook his head at the irrelevant change in subject. "And...?"

Sirius sighed. "Mate, she was only in here for two seconds."

Sometimes, James wished, he had been born a girl. No girl would allow her friend's crush to walk into the room without taking note of every little detail; what they were wearing, what they said, how it was spoken, facial expression…the list goes on. He tried not to scowl too obviously as Sirius re-checked the empty jellybeans box for any remains.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said suddenly, flicking the empty carton across the tabletop as he turned back to the bed. "Your Mum sent a letter; wanted me to make sure you don't accidentally forget to board the train."

James managed a small snort without too much difficulty. "And who's going to make sure you don't forget to board it yourself?"

Sirius looked awfully smug. "I ain't going."

"Why?" James demanded.

"It's not like we go because we enjoy it, Prongs. Besides, I'm no longer obligated. The Black's aren't invited to these sort of things anymore, and now that I'm not living off your folks I don't feel duty-bound to attend with them."

Every Christmas, one of the pure-blooded families usually hosted some sort of fancy gala, to which anyone who was anyone in the Magical community usually attended. James was obliged to attend with his parents though he detested the event. In his opinion it was boring; a sorry excuse for the rich and powerful to brag about their latest conquests and argue about who was more pure-blooded. However, James could say one thing for the dreadful occasion; it was at one of these stupid parties many years ago that he had first met Sirius, hidden under one of the buffet tables an entire Christmas pudding and a gravy boat full of brandy sauce. They had been friends ever since.

"So you're saying I'm going to have to attend the blasted thing by myself?"

"Well, not entirely. Just think, you'll have pick of all the girls."

It was common knowledge that the secret agenda of all pure-blooded Mothers in attending the gala was to scope out other pure-blooded heirs for their own offspring. James's mother had been no exception, and to date he had narrowly escaped no less than three arranged marriages. Sirius had been even closer until his family disowned him.

"How very comforting," James muttered coldly. "Though you do realise if you go home to your flat Mum will insist you come along."

"That's why I won't be going home at all," Sirius replied. "Besides, Katie's staying for the holidays; I intend to make good use of all the mistletoe around here." 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

James tugged on the neckline of the confining dress robes his mother had forced him to wear for the dreaded event. He had not thought himself capable of a growth spurt by the age of eighteen, and obviously, nether had his Mother as she ordered in a set of robes that were slightly too small. If anyone dared comment he would put it down to being buff thanks to all the extra Quidditch training he had undertaken since becoming captain.

"Stop it," he heard his mother hiss from her position in front of him in the slow moving line to greet their hosts. "That's finest silk. You'll stretch it beyond repair." He swore that woman had eyes in the back of her head.

"Mother, promise me you won't try to marry off to some snooty witch. You know I've got plans for me and Lily Evans." It was something of a running joke with his parents since Sirius had revealed James' crush on the elusive Lily Evans years earlier.

"Lily Evans and I." The old woman turned to correct him, and his neckline, pausing on the front steps as his father disappeared inside. "When you bring her home I'll be the most content mother that ever lived. Until then I shall do as a please. I am an old woman and I will see grandchildren before I die. I'm beginning to think you and Sirius made the girl up..." She patted him on the cheek before turning to follow her husband through the door.

James relinquished his glum expression long enough to greet the Knights; an elderly couple he would estimate to be around his parent's age. Apparently they had a grandson in Hogwarts but James had only vague memories of him. They congratulated him for his position as Head Boy and he soon found himself ushered into a large hall, extravagantly decorated and with several large Christmas trees lining the walls.

The evening was very routine, and he obediently followed his parents around to meet and greet familiar faces. Once they finally found themselves a suitable table James would be given leave to disappear – usually to the buffet – the only difference being that this time he didn't have Sirius with him to pass the time.

"James." A feminine voice caught his attention as he examined a plate of mince pies, determining whether or not he could sneak the entire thing under his robes before disappearing out the window. He turned to greet the newcomer and was very surprised to find a familiar face.

"Dobbs," James replied. "Err, Meredith." They had never addressed each other by first names before, but it seemed inappropriate to use her surname when she had already referred to him as 'James'. Her robes were a blood red that would have looked terrible on anyone else, but complemented her pale skin and dark hair perfectly. She was undoubtedly pretty with dark blue eyes and a tiny figure; her lips painted shocking red to match her robes and her shiny hair pulled back into an elegant twist.

"I didn't think you'd be here," she smiled, her rosy cheeks dimpling with her delighted expression. "Sirius is staying at the castle."

"I know," James replied. He glanced across the room and as expected, made eye contact with his mother who was watching the pair eagerly. He cleared his throat. "Do you attend the gala often?" he asked conversationally.

"Every year," she nodded. "With my mother and father."

The news took James by surprise. "Really? I haven't seen you before."

Her smiled faded and a small silence followed in which James realised that he had probably just sounded very rude. "Oh," she replied, trying to smile. "I suppose there's a lot of people here."

He considered apologising but was interrupted.

"James, you must introduce me to your friend."

The pair turned to discover his mother approaching. James felt his eyes roll of their own accord, but neither woman noticed as his mother set her sights on the beauty before her, taking Meredith's hand in her own satin-gloved one. "James, isn't she the most stunning thing in the room? My dear, those robes are simply exquisite."

"Thank you," Meredith replied gracefully. "Mrs. Potter I presume, how very nice to meet you at last. My father speaks very highly your husband of course."

"And yet we have never had the good fortune of being introduced ourselves," James's mother replied with a glance toward her son.

"Mother," James began, taking on the formal tones he had learnt from his father during his years of being dragged to these events. "May I introduce Meredith Dobbs. Meredith attends Hogwarts along with Sirius and I; a follow Gryffindor in fact."

"How charming," his mother positive cooed, squeezing the young girl's hand, which to James's irritation, she had not yet released.

"Meredith, my mother," he concluded.

"So," his mother smiled. "You two are school friends? How l_ovely_. I must ask, Meredith; are you currently attached?"

James blanched at his mother's obviousness. "Mother, please..."

He was ignored. "My dear, you must introduce me to your parents," she beamed at the girl. "Let us fetch Mr Potter," she added, linking her arm with Meredith's, who smiled back sweetly. "I should very much like to meet them. I'm sure we have a great many things to discuss. James, come."

He sighed loudly as the two women walked ahead of him, knowing his mother was about to engage in some sort of matchmaking routine with Meredith's. Meredith herself sent him a small smile over her shoulder and he returned it with something closer to a grimace until something else, also shining red, caught his eye.

No...It couldn't be...

"What are you doing here?"

James has chased his target out of the main ballroom and down a hall, halting outside the cloakroom. He spoke in hushed tones, as though his mother might find him missing and pounce on them at any moment.

"Oh thank heavens, it's only you."

Lily Evans turned suddenly and heaved a great sigh of relief upon seeing him; something he wasn't accustomed to. She looked...stunning. Her long hair hung in pretty curls and her green muggle dress brought out her eyes so that they shone like bright emeralds on her pale face.

"Merry Christmas, Professor," he grinned, not believing his luck. He hesitated slightly before extending his hand.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled, shaking his hand without faltering as he had. "Good to see you recovered from that nasty incident."

"Thanks," he replied, releasing her hand and changing the subject. Discussing his beating was decidedly unimpressive. "You didn't answer my question; what are you doing here?"

"I was invited by the Knights – their grandson was in my year. And now I am...escaping." She laughed lightly as she reached for her cloak and folded it over her arm. "If anyone asks, you didn't see me."

James tried not to look or sound too disappointed by her sudden departure. "You came alone?" He looked over his shoulder as though expecting her boyfriend to appear.

"Hmm," she nodded, fishing a wand from the pockets of her cloak.

"Oh." He paused. "Sorry, I don't understand, normally the people who come here are-"

"Pureblood?" Lily interrupted him with a small smirk. "Oh yes, I noticed. Uptight, aren't they? No offence," she added quickly.

James shrugged his indifference.

"It's great really, all this tradition, I'm just...I mean...I should have worn robes for a start."

He watched as she wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. "You look beautiful." He said it honestly and without thinking about whether it was appropriate.

She appeared not to care and continued in buttoning up the cloak. "Yes, lots of people seem to think so." There was a tone of resentment in her voice. "And talented and intelligent and..." She sighed in frustration, twisting the wand in her hands. James was afraid she might snap it. "I'm not looking for a husband, I shouldn't care, really. It's just... insulting."

"Ah..." James understood her immediately. She had obviously been subjected to the same horrendous matchmaking attempts as he had. Noticing her beauty, the witches in the next room would have stalked her around the room, trying to capture her for their pure-blooded sons and grandsons. But then they would have asked who her parents were and "...blood-status tends to be a major deal breaker around here."

They stood in silence for a moment as Lily examined her wand and James continued to pull at the collar or his robes.

"Sorry," she said finally, brushing her hair back from her face. "I'm being very rude. This is your family and I'm just-"

"No, no," James cut her off. "Don't appologise. My parents, they're not like that, but you're right. Most of these people should know better. We're supposed to be fighting these prejudices and here we are enforcing Voldermort's own ideals. That's why we have to stick by Dumbledore; teach the next generation how to do things better."

She looked a little taken aback but smiled. "That was rather grown up of you Mr Potter. Well said."

"Are you impressed?" he asked cheekily.

"I am," she replied honestly.

James tried not to look too smug as he smiled back at her. "You're a great witch, Lily. "These people are dinosaurs, too stuck in their ways to care. But the people who matter, they know."

She did not acknowledge, or did not care about, the use of her first name and her cheeks coloured slightly. "Oh. I mean...thanks."

James pounced on the moment. "Can I get you a drink? In fact, you should come and meet my parents," he added brightly. Images of his mother's joy and Meredith Dobbs' disappointment at meeting Lily Evans flashed across his mind.

Lily sighed, grasping her wand firmly. "Thank you but, no, no I should leave."

"Are you sure?" he asked, hopefully not sounding too desperate. "I can guarantee you Lily Evans would be well received by the Potters."

She looked awkward, folding her arms across her chest. James felt as though whatever had just happened, whatever doorway had opened and let him in, it was closing fast. "I like you," she said eventually. "I think you're a good person and I think we could have been good friends."

"Could have?" James repeated, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm your teacher," she reminded his gently. "This year at least."

James nodded, unable to argue the fact. He took a deep breath and forced a smile to his face. "I suppose I'll see you back at Hogwarts then. Business as usual and all that. Merry Christmas, Lily."

"Merry Christmas, James."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

When James returned to the castle he found that Sirius was happy - almost too happy – and he realised that things must have gone very well with Katie Price while he was away. His suspicions were confirmed with the irritable look on Remus's face; as if he had been forced to listen to the pair's incessant coupling every night. Peter was less discreet, and by dinner James knew every trick of Katie Price's evening repertoire.

But James wasn't happy for his friend. He'd like to be, because she was a nice girl and he'd never seen Sirius so smitten, but he just couldn't. Going out with Katie Price put him in frightfully close contact with her friends, namely Meredith Dobbs, and that worried him. He'd never been this scared before when his mother had meddled in his love life. When he was thirteen, the prospect of having his future wife picked out for him did not worry him in the slightest. Nothing could come about until he was of age anyway, and that was many years away. At sixteen he had thought it an advantage and gave his mother specific instructions to seek the counsel of a Mr and Mrs Evans of Surrey in request for their daughter's hand. He was sadly disappointed when his father pointed out that Muggles generally didn't deal in arranged marriages and if he wanted the girl he would have to woo her himself. But now he was eighteen, it appeared his mother was getting desperate. On three occasions after the gala, his parents had dined with the Dobbs'. Thankfully James had only been required to attend one of these evenings, where he supposed he was being inspected for suitability, as Meredith had not been present.

His parents were not cruel; at eighteen they could not, and would not, force him to marry someone against his wishes. But they would do everything in their power to set the way for him and hope that duty and honour would make him do the rest. Naturally, James had no intention of ever marrying Meredith Dobbs, but he sure as hell felt guilty about it when he saw how eager his parents were to see him settled.

"I don't see why you're complaining," Sirius had said to him after James had finally voiced his fears. "She's awful pretty that Meredith Dobbs. And she fancies you."

James chose to ignore him but Sirius continued anyway, knowing James' general response.

"Then you'd better hope Evans changes her tune by graduation. Your Mum will have you down the aisle come July if you don't give her some sort of alternative."

But sadly James had been correct in his prediction that, upon returning to school, Lily Evans would become Professor Evans and he was just her student once again. During the first dinner back she had paused by his table to enquire as to how the rest of his holidays had been, but that was the only sign she gave that they had ever been something close to friends during those few stolen minutes at the party. After that it really was business as usual.

He was pondering these gloomy thoughts during his early morning patrol on Sunday. He bid his Head girl goodbye at the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, and as had become habit, detoured back to Griffindor along the corridor that ran adjacent to the portrait of Matilda; the old witch in the rocking chair, just in case he might catch a glimpse of the Charms Professor on her way to breakfast. He never did. In fact, he rarely saw any body in that part of the castle. But today was different.

He had just turned a corner when he came face to face with an unexpected visitor to the castle. Terry Archibald. It appeared he had just come from Lily's room with a bag slung on one shoulder, giving James the impression he had spent the night. James was sorely tempted to hex the bastard with just the idea of what they might have gotten up to in there. Forcing himself to keep walking, he attempted to sidestep the man, when Archibald called for his attention.

"Potter, right?"

Surprised, James turned to face him. "Yeah."

"Archibald," he introduced himself, extending a hand, which James reluctantly but politely took. "Terrance, well, Terry actually. It's Jim, isn't it? "

"James."

Archibald clicked his fingers. "Knew it was something like that. I didn't recognise you before," he added, indicating the portrait over his shoulder, referring to their previous meeting. "Knew you looked familiar though."

James felt obligated to continue the small talk. "Yeah, you were head boy when I started here."

Archibald nodded in agreement. "Yeah I remember you; gave you detention in the first week," he added with an amused grin. The Marauder side of him was filled with a small amount of pride with this statement. But James tried hard to fight down the feeling before it spread to his face. "Though you were just a little bugger back then," Archibald continued with a slight smirk.

"And Professor Evans was just a little girl," James muttered before he could stop himself.

Archibald's eyes narrowed and he puffed himself up his full height. "Well, I'll see you around then, Potter," he concluded, his expression one of wariness. "Hope you had a good Christmas."

"You too," James muttered expressionlessly.

The two men parted without another word.

Following his morning rounds, James usually 'collected' his friends from the common room before heading down to breakfast. Knowing that Archibald had recently departed he was surprised not to see Lily there. Perhaps, a nagging voice in the back of his mind suggested, they had already enjoyed a romantic breakfast in bed. Sunday's tended to be a day of routine, and after breakfast, unless there was a match, he would make his way down to the Quidditch pitch for practice. This was usually followed by an hour long argument with Jacobs over his 'crappy' captaincy skills. Lunch would generally follow, and then it was off to the unused classroom on the third floor for the weekly prefects meeting. It was this event that James had been dreading all day, because it was this event that put him in close contact with Meredith Dobbs.

As expected, she cornered him after the meeting.

"Shall I wait, Prongs?" Remus had enquired from the doorway.

"Yeah, that would be-"

"It's all right Remus," Meredith had cut him off gently. "I'll make sure he gets to dinner."

Remus had sent him a piteous look before disappearing, the heavy wooden door clicking shut behind him. Meredith perched herself on the end of a desk as James leaned against the window frame, folding his arms across his chest. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail, the light from outside reflecting in her dark eyes to make them a vibrant blue against the whiteness of her skin. He knew he was a fool not to make this girl an offer, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You're a difficult man to get hold of, James," she smiled, folding her hands across her lap. "Lucky I'm a prefect or I'm afraid I might have never got to see you."

"Hmm." In all honestly he could not think of a suitable response.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she continued none-the-wiser. "How was dinner with my parents? I hope they weren't terribly embarrassing."

"Not at all," James replied honestly.

She watched him expectantly, waiting for him to continue the conversation but she soon realised there wasn't any more coming. Sighing slightly, she dropped off the desk, stepping toward him slightly. "I think we both know where this is going," she spoke evenly, examining the cover of a book someone had left behind. "My parents are eager to settle things."

James felt his stomach clench. He did not like where this was going. Why did she speak like they were already engaged?

"I know we've never had the chance to become friends in the past," she continued, finally raising her eyes to his. "And I know this is all happening very fast…too fast," she added as an afterthought. James silently agreed. "But to be honest-" And James noticed she tore her eyes away as if too embarrassed to look at him. "I really don't mind." She giggled uncontrollably and her face flushed a slight pink with the confession.

There was silence. And James realised he was supposed to respond. He cleared his throat. "Meredith, I-"

"Oh there you are, James, I've been- _Oh. Sorry._"

The pair turned as the classroom door swung open, revealing a very surprised looking Lily Evans. "I didn't mean to barge in," she spoke hurriedly, avoiding eye contact with either of them. "I thought the meeting was over."

"It is," James replied quickly, thankful for the intrusion. Meredith remained silent and looked noticeably irritated. "We were just-"

"Forgive me," Lily apologised again, not hearing him and looking slightly embarrassed as she took hold of the door handle. "I'll come back later."

"No," James desperately tried to stop her. He realised how it must have looked; the two of them hanging back after the meeting in an unused classroom, Meredith blushing furiously and himself stuttering like a fool. "It's all right, you don't have to-"

It was too late. The door behind her.

James did not intend for the thwarted sigh that followed to be so audible.

"I know you fancy her," Meredith spoke flatly, drawing his attention back to her. "Everyone does."

James ran a frustrated hand across his brow.

"But I thought under the circumstances…I mean…it's a bit embarrassing for me, you know, the way you carry on around her. If my father knew-"

James could not help the defiant stare he threw her next. "He'd what? Forbid us from marrying? Please, give me his address; I'll owl him the news myself!" He had not meant to be so rude, but he was embarrassed about what Lily had just witnessed and his emotions had got the better of him.

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, clearly not sure how to take his change in temper. Eventually a small smile came to her lips as if under the sudden impression this was some kind of joke. "She's a teacher."

James' expression remained unchanged although he managed to calm his voice. "So?"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You actually think you have a chance with her?"

James did not respond.

"James, I've lost one NEWT because of her. I don't understand your obsession; she's clearly not a very nice person and she's a teacher! Your teacher, James!"

Having decided that this conversation was well and truly over, James snatched his notes of the meeting from the desk, pacing towards the exit with larger than normal strides. "You'd do well to inform your parents they need to start looking for another match," he told her as he reached the door.

The last he saw of her before leaving the room was an uncharacteristically nasty scowl and the sound of her voice reverberating down the hall after him.

"She's a teacher!"


	11. Chapter 11

11.

James had seen very little of Lily Evans since that day she had walked in on he and Meredith after the meeting, and curiously so. Several weeks had passed and had James not already gotten the impression that Lily Evans went out of her way to avoid him years ago, he would have thought she was indeed avoiding him.

It was just little things really; if he had voiced his concerns to his friends they would have told him he was nuts, but James was sure of it. Like the way she no longer took her early morning jog around the Quidditch pitch when the Gryffindors had an early practice, or how she rarely stopped by his desk anymore to see if he had any troubles. One could argue that James had not seen her jogging any other morning either because it was bloody cold and perhaps she didn't ask him about his troubles because it was obvious he didn't really have any. (Charms was by far his easiest subject, and were it not for the fact that it meant he got to see Lily several times a week he could actually be enjoying a free period and less homework.) But James found it odd all the same.

Thankfully James had seen very little of Meredith also. It was probably a wise decision on her behalf; otherwise James might find himself flying off the handle at her once again. But something in the way she would look at him as they passed each other in the halls that he had not seen or heard the last of her. There were rumours too; about Meredith wanting to get back at Lily for kicking her out of Charms. His mother wrote to him often and if her parents had become involved he was sure he'd know. Nevertheless, Sirius had heard from Katie Price that the matter was far from over.

***

"Lily…I was just…no...Lily, I have something to...Lily, er, Lillian…Li-"

"Are you talking to me?"

James spun on the spot to find the red-haired teacher only a few steps behind him, having just emerged from her office. It was embarrassing beyond belief to have been caught reciting her name as he walked aimlessly down the corridor, although he had been considering how to warn her about Meredith Dobbs and her plotting.

"My mistake, _Professor_."

She allowed a small smile, falling into step beside him as he continued up the hall. "That's better," she quipped, before adding, "-and it's Lily, just Lily, not Lillian. My mum must have had a thing for flowers."

James was surprised by her informal tone considering the neglect he had encountered recently. "How come I didn't know that?"

She shrugged casually as they rounded a corner. "There's lots you don't know about me...What are you doing out of your common room at this hour? Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"I'm doing my rounds," James replied innocently.

She narrowed her eyes. "And where may I ask is your partner?"

"Aha," James caught her out. "You can't get me with that one this time; I've just dropped her off at her common room – I'm on my way back."

"Such the gentleman," she commented lightly. "Although you do realise you're heading in thew complete wrong direction for Gryffindor Tower."

It was a little harder to talk his way out of this one. His feet had automatically taken him on his now routine path past her room on his way back. "Ah. Well..."

They came to a halt at the top of a flight of stairs. "I'm glad I caught you actually," she cut him off. "I've been meaning to tell you for some time now. I, err, well I'm not really sure how to say this, or if it's entirely appropriate-"

It was James' turn to interrupt. "Actually you could say I've been experiencing the same thing," he began cautiously but glad of the ice-breaker. "We could do a bit of an uncomfortable news swap; I'll show you mine if you show me yours...?"

She chuckled awkwardly, brushing her hair behind her ears and avoiding eye contact.

"Ladies first of course..."

"Of course," she repeated bitterly. "Well, I suppose I got a taste of what wizarding families are like over Christmas and I'm not sure of how fast gossip spreads so I – I suppose I just wanted to tell you in person." She was fidgety and clearly uncomfortable; like someone about to give bad news. He felt uncharacteristically nervous.

_Wizarding families... gossip... matchmaking... weddings?_

"It's not really my place to be telling this sort of thing to a - a student – but considering past events-"

Instinctively his eyes flew to her hands. She was twisting them anxiouslyso that he couldn't make out a ring_ ...would she wear it all the time...?_

"-I mean, I haven't even told my own friends yet, you'll be the first to know-"

"Oh for goodness sake, spit it out woman!" He had grasped her hands firmly, shocking her out of her rambling state. He felt a bit sweaty and didn't really want to hear what he thought she was about to say. "You're killing me!" he added, forcing a chuckle and releasing her hands to run one of his own through his hair, trying to look laid-back. "Well?"

"We broke up," Lily spat out finally. "Terry Archibald and I. You were right after all, he was probably too old for me and..."

James had stopped listening by the time she had spoken Archibald's name. Calm washed over him and he had to stifle a laugh of relief as she continued to rattle on with the same perturbed expression.

"-and now I feel even worse about – about what I did! Just say it, you might as well say it and get it over with. I'll feel much better and then-"

"Relax," James almost shouted at her, drawing her eye contact for the first time since they had stopped beside that staircase. For possibly the first time ever, he didn't give a damn about being right, he was just too happy. "I'm not going to say I told you so, Evans, I mean Professor. It's behind us."

Lily looked slightly stunned. "Oh. Oh, right then. So that's settled."

James nodded. He supposed he was meant to ask if she was ok and something about how he hoped the breakup hadn't been too rough but he didn't trust himself to ask with a straight face. "My turn," he said instead, clearing his throat and feeling a lot more confident. "Dobbs; she's got it in for you."

Lily took a moment to shake off her bewildered expression. "Dobbs...Oh, Meredith, yes" she nodded in mild understanding. "I've noticed. Thanks for your concern, but it's fine, really."

"I just thought you should know," James told her. "I'd say she's used to getting her own way."

Lily looked thoughtful, biting her lip. "Like I said, I'm not worried, but I can appreciate the awkward situation you're putting yourself in by telling me this."

James could not help his puzzled expression.

"Meredith," Lily said, returning the look. "She's your girlfr-"

"No," James cut her off firmly, catching her drift. "No, no. I can assure you she's not my _anything_."

Lily looked mildly embarrassed. "Sorry," she said, brushing her hair behind her ears once again, which seemed to be a nervous twitch of sorts. "I just assumed. I mean, that day when I saw you, I mean, interrupted you-"

"Completely innocent," James assured her, waving his hand casually trying to appear much more blasé about the entire thing. "You Professor might be considered something of a gossip yourself that's the sort of thing you're spreading in the staffroom."

"I most certainly did not-" Lily began, hands on hips. She paused upon seeing him smirk, allowing a small, mildly embarrassed smile of her own. "You're kidding."

"I am."

She sighed, sounding oddly relieved. "Well I'm glad we got those issues off our chest."

"Me too," he agreed. "Can I walk you back to your room?" It was worth a chance.

She merely laughed and made a playful swipe at his arm. "Off to the tower with you, Potter."

James nodded, turning on his heel and starting on his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He did not, however, feel rejected in the slightest, and perhaps, a little bit hopeful. He was sure had felt this before...


	12. Chapter 12

12.

A flash of red followed by an excited squeak from Peter drew his attention to the corridor. Perhaps he wouldn't have to do this in front of all her friends after all. He stuck his head out the sliding door, making sure it was indeed _his_ redhead that had just waltzed past. Oh yes, there she was; sashaying down the aisle towards the back of the train. Perhaps this was the last time he'd ever see her do that. Perhaps this was the last time he'd see her.

"Wish me luck," he breathed in an almost shaky voice that he barely recognised.

"Good luck, Prongs," his friends returned in unison. Remus gave him a thumbs up before he slipped out into the corridor.

She had been acting very odd for a few weeks now. To a bystander it would probably look as though everything was business as usual, but James knew better. He had studied her for years; he knew how she acted, how she reacted, what was normal and what was not. This was not normal.

On Monday for example, she had sat next to him at breakfast. The table was full and her friends had sat themselves next to his – she didn't have much of a choice, really. But she had done so without complaint, biding him good morning and asking about his exams. He wished her good luck for her own. She smiled.

On Tuesday he had come down with a cold; Madam Pomfrey had put it down to being over worked. When everyone else had gone to bed he sat huddled by the fireplace, his breathing too stuffy to allow him to sleep easily. She had sat by him, reading a Muggle book about France and commenting occasionally on all the places she intended to visit one day. He talked to her about his family holidays there until he fell asleep on the rug.

On Wednesday he found out she had broken up with her current beau. They had only dated for two weeks anyway. It became school gossip rather fast but she did not talk about it to anyone. James felt a great deal better; the potion had kicked in. He cornered her in the hallway and asked her to go for a walk with him after dinner so that they might continue their previous conversation. She told him she had far more important things to do – prefect duties. Later he witnessed her giggling with friends in a corner of the common room.

On Thursday they both had their last exam. They spent the afternoon by the lake with a group of mutual friends. When the sun reached its peak they all pulled up their robes and ran into the water. Sirius pushed him and without his glasses, he fell into her, knocking her off her feet and into the deeper water. She was soaked from head to toe but she laughed and laughed.

On Friday he came across her returning books to the library. He asked if she would be going down to the lake again later. She said she might. He asked if he could see her in the holidays. She told him to stop bothering her. She never came to the lake.

He had made it known how much he fancied her back in his fourth year, but they had never been more than acquaintances. She was popular and so was he, but their groups rarely mixed. James thought he was cool, but she was part of the elite; well known and well liked. Had he been in her year he might have stood a better chance with her; she never dated younger students and very few from her own year. But he would never know.

She was always polite and they got on quite well when they had to. He flirted frequently and asked her out from time to time but she always turned him down courteously. Occasionally she would say it with a slight look of pity in her eyes - embarrassment for him; for his wasted efforts. But he could not be shamed easily and would always come back with twice the courage.

He had other girlfriends too. He could not ignore the scores of other girls waiting in line for him. She always seemed so involved in her relationships, but his were shallow and perished quickly. It seemed that all they were really interested in was snogging, and although that was fun, he found himself unable to take greater interest in them either. They got bored with each other quickly and at times felt as though they were only after some fort of _claim to fame_. He often wondered if the boys Lily dated did the same. His suspicions were confirmed at the end of last year when he heard a boy called Ryan Metcalfe boasting in the changing rooms about 'popping her cherry'. They had been going out for almost six months but by that evening, rumour had it that the couple had broken up. Ryan Metcalfe turned up to dinner with a black eye and Lily Evans was learning to use her wand with her unbroken left hand...

She was not weak - far from it. She had a lot of confidence in herself and it showed; she was vivacious, passionate, a joy to be around. She lit up the room with her personality and her smile, never afraid to take risks and determined to try everything at least once. Everyone liked her, because she liked everyone else. She did not choose friends based on their bloodline or House, popularity or reputation. She was fair in everything she did, always kind, always willing to lend a hand. But despite her cheery disposition, she also had a fiery temper. It stemmed from her passion and her empathy, James believed, because she only ever flared up when she believed some injustice had occurred. James remembered a particularly regretful event from his fifth year in which she had confronted him about bullying Snape. He tried to behave after that; she had that sort of impact on a person.

And she was smart. A lot of the girls she hung around with were pureblood princesses; heiresses to their daddy's' fortunes who merely attended school for social purposes. A few had dropped out by their sixth year, having been whisked away by rich wizards or finally coming of age for the purposes of their arranged marriage. Lily was different. She had come to Hogwarts a Muggleborn with absolutely no knowledge of the magical world. She had learned and worked hard to make something of herself, to show everyone she could make it on her own despite her heritage. She had faced a lot of hardships in her life; her parents had passed away in James's third year, and they lived in difficult times; people like her were discriminated against all the time. But she pulled through it all and now she was even Head girl. Rumour had it she had received several scholarships, but she was always too modest to tell anyone the details.

This is the Lily Evans that James had come to know since he first spotted her on the train all those years ago. This is how she acted and reacted; this was normal. This is why James was unsettled by her inconsistent behaviour in recent times. One moment she appeared to be interacting with him on a friendly basis, and the next she would snap at him for no reason. If he complemented her she would smile, but if he asked her out she would insult him. There was no more polite declining of his offer, no more indifference between them.

After much deliberation, Sirius concluded that the only suitable assumption was girls were silly creatures and he would just have to ask her what the problem was himself. It was Remus, however, who finally came to a conclusion that not only explained this odd behaviour, but James approved. The girl seemed to be hanging around a lot these days; perhaps she liked his company...

And this is why James found himself following the beautiful redhead down the aisle of the Hogwarts express, on her very last day of her seventh year. It was James's last chance.

Unfortunately she had just disappeared into the ladies toilet. Oh well…

"Excuse me, you're going in the wrong one."

James turned to spy a couple of third year Ravenclaw girls eyeing him with concern.

"That's the girls' bathroom," one of them added with a slightly amused tone.

"I know," James replied indifferently, turning to open the door.

"Wait a minute," the other girls stopped him. "Use your own loo, we have to go."

"Use the gents," James shrugged.

"But there are boys in there!"

He released a slight huff, turning to face them once again. "Look, there's a problem with the plumbing in this one; the driver asked me to check it out. Use the gents or cross your legs, I don't really care."

With a slight scowl and a look of disbelief, the two girls stalked back to their compartment. James allowed himself into the little room, closing the door gently him. He was faced with two stalls opposite the main door and to his right, a small sink and a perplexed looking Lily staring at herself in the mirror. He saw her reflection glance toward him and she turned in surprise. 

"Potter! What are you doing in here?"

"Cornering you," he admitted honestly, leaning back against the door casually. "Five minutes." 

She looked a little uncomfortable, glancing around at their surroundings. "Not exactly the ideal location, but okay..." He watched her as she too leaned back casually against the sink.

"You didn't come to the lake yesterday."

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore," she replied evenly, although a small crease formed between her eyebrows. "Everyone had gone in for dinner by the time I was done...Is this really what you wanted to talk about?"

"I would have waited," he told her, ignoring her last question. "If you'd told me, I would have waited."

She did not reply this time, dropping her gaze to examine her hands. 

"Will you come and sit with me?" he asked casually, inclining his head backward, to the compartments behind the door. "There's at least one empty compartment."

"Gloria is moving to France tomorrow," she replied simply looking up to make eye contact once more. "I really shouldn't."

"Right," he nodded. "Maybe I could swing by your compartment later then?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

She released a long sigh, heavy with irritation. This is how it always happened lately. He'd press her a little and she'd snap back. "God, Potter, I said _no_." Her reaction was completely unreasonable and her eyebrows knitted tightly together. "Please, _please_ learn to take a hint." She attempted to make a reach for the door handle but James stepped forward this time, forcing her backward until she was leaning against the sink again. She was breathing harshly, a mixture of her anger and perhaps fear. "This isn't funny Potter, let me through."

"Five minutes," he reminded her, extending his hand to rest on the doorframe – looking relaxed but managing to create a barricade with his body.

She was impatient now. "What is this about?"

He made no attempt to reply; surely she knew.

"Fine," she began, folding her arms. "You make me feel bad for you every time you do this," she added with a sigh. "You want to go through this again? Suit yourself. Ask me, go on."

James cleared his throat, matching her stance. "Do you fancy me?"

Her lower jaw dropped, obviously not the question she was expecting. "Pardon?"

"Simple question."

That crease between her eyebrows was back and she huffed irritably. "Honestly, locking me in a bathroom to ask silly questions..." He waited patiently, refusing to break eye contact. She was the first to do so, dropping her gaze to the ground. "..no," she finally added.

James stepped toward her, limiting the space between their faces to just centimetres. "Why can't you look at me?"

She began to but looked away again upon noticing how close he stood. "You make me uncomfortable."

"Because you fancy me?"

"Because...just because."

He smiled at her weak response and leaned his mouth toward her own, pausing just before contact. She twitched slightly and his heart soared as he thought she might close the gap, but it was a gentle hand that pressed to his mouth and not her lips.

"There's a line. You just crossed it."

James stepped back reluctantly but refused to let her see him disappointed. "Surely I crossed it back when I came into the girls' loo."

She looked up at him finally in disbelief, and then a bemused sort of smile. "How are you making jokes? I reject you every time. Don't you feel hurt?" she added, a hand on her own heart. "I feel awful. You make me so – so – _mean_!"

The truth was James did feel hurt. It was his last chance and she had indeed rejected him again, even when he was sure there was something there; that she did in fact feel something for him, however small it might be. But what was he supposed to do? Cry? Beg? That just wasn't him.

He shrugged, turning towards the door and grasping the handle. "I don't know what's going on with you, Evans," he told her honestly. "But just so you know; making you feel _awful_ was the last thing I ever intended. If you ever get to France, send me a postcard..."

At the station everyone was a mixture of excitement and tears. Some students anticipating their holidays and others saying goodbye to friends they may never see again. James was sorry to see some of the seventh years leave; the ones he had played Quidditch with for years. Though he could not help but feel sorry for himself more than anyone.

"Cheer up," Sirius had said. "You can come over to my flat next week; it'll be great. By the end of the holiday's it'll be 'Evans who'?"

"You did what you could," Remus added, looking at a point over James's shoulder. He turned to see Lily Evans now dressed in a Muggle dress, in a crowd of teary eyed girls, all hugging and wishing each other the best. She was the first to depart the group, picking up the end of her trunk and waving as she walked towards the barrier. Her path took her past the group of boys and she hesitated as she made eye contact with him. James felt a nudge that was Remus' hand in the small of his back.

"Potter?" she asked, in a watery voice. He stepped toward her, curious as to what she might have to offer after the scene in the bathroom. "You just need to know," she said, wiping the remains of her tears on the back of her hand. "You're really...I think you're great," she told him softly, stepping forward slightly. "But it's all out of my hands now."

James did not understand but he did not have time to dwell on it as she took him by surprise, placing her arms around him and giving him a gentle embrace. He would always regret not wrapping his arms around her and pressing her forcefully to his chest. But he was in too much shock to respond. She thought he was great.

"Good bye Potter," she said upon pulling away. "Good luck for next year," she added, picking up her trunk.

And then she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

"Hey Prongs…James!"

James turned to see Sirius sprinting towards him down the corridor. He had just dropped his Head Girl off at the Hufflepuff common room and was supposed to be meeting Peter in the library to go over his Transfiguration homework.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Huge favour," Sirius panted. He must have ran all the way down from Griffindor Tower to reach him.

James eyed him cautiously. "Oh? Should I be afraid? Last time you asked for a favour I lost an eyebrow."

"Nothing like that," Sirius assured him, falling into step with James as they continued down the hall. He threw an arm around his shoulders in what, to anyone else, would have looked like a sign of brotherly love. James, however, felt as though Sirius wanted to keep him from escaping. He was certain that was Sirius' intention.

James sighed. "Go on then."

"I need you to go on a date with Dobbs."

James almost choked on his own saliva and tried to pull out if Sirius' grasp but he was fixed tight. "Are you nuts? I'm not going on a date with that wench."

"You have to," Sirius pleaded with him. "I told Katie you wouldn't go for it but she's adamant, I can't talk her round. I'm in a real fix here, mate. You've got to help me out." 

James shook his head. "Tell Katie you tried but I'm just a knob and there's nothing you can do. Problem solved."

Sirius groaned. "One date?"

"Not happening."

James no longer had to struggle as Sirius released him with a look of disgust. "What's the big deal? I'm your mate, you could at least try and give a sh*t."

The stopped dead in the hallway. "I am your mate, alright?" Sirius looked disinterested, staring defiantly in the opposite direction. "Padfoot, I'd love to help you, honestly. But she's seriously crazy. Did you know she's owling my mother? She has to get other people to try and convince me to go out with her – not normal! How about you be my mate, huh? Help me get this witch off my back."

Sirius finally gave in a looked James in the eye. "Your mother? Seriously?" James nodded and Sirius took a deep breath looking defeated. "I like her," he added in a voice James wasn't sure he had heard Sirius use before. He rarely revealed anything about _feelings._ "I don't want to mess it up."

James put his arm around his friend this time and they began walking down the hall as they had before. "I know mate, I know."

James was having the strangest dream. He was on a flying train, but instead of seats there were toilets everywhere – in every compartment. All of a sudden he had the dire need to urinate but everywhere he looked there was someone occupying the loo. Finally a free bowl came into sight at the end of the aisle. He began to run but all of a sudden Meredith Dobbs and his mother were blocking his path, pushing a marriage certificate under his nose. "Sign Jamie, sign!" Panicking, he turned and ran the other way but Lily Evans came out of nowhere, dressed in nothing but her denim shorts and her pointy professor's hat which began shooting sparks at him. He cried out to Sirius for help, but he was otherwise occupied in a rather indecent position with Katie Price and before he knew it his robes had caught fire. He shouted for her to help but she shook her head: "Sorry Potter, it's all out of my hands now…"

"_Fuck_."

"You all right, Prongs?" he heard Peter call from across the dorm. "You were making some pretty weird sounds there."

James kicked down the sheets that had become tangled round his sweaty limbs, reaching for his glasses before swinging his legs off the side of the bed. "Bad dream," he muttered. His bladder swelled painfully as he attempted to stand. Well, that explained something about the dream, anyway.

He hobbled as fast as he could down the hall and into the boys' bathroom. It was still very early so there was nobody about as he slipped into the lavatory to relieve himself.

"Don't mind me," he heard a female voice chuckle.

If James had not just finished he was sure to have weed all over himself. "Shit," he swore, jumping at the sound and gazing upwards to the source of the voice. A ghostly figure of a girl sat perched on the very top of the stall divider wall. "Myrtle, Christ, don't you have anything better to do than watch me piss?"

"Oh that's right," she replied with a slight huff, floating gracefully down to the ground. James exited the stall quickly. "Let's pick on Myrtle. She doesn't have anything to do now she's dead."

James groaned but was saved the argument as Myrtle looked past him suddenly, glaring at whoever had just come through the door. James turned in time to see the arrival of Katie Price. "Oh sorry," she blushed slightly upon spying James in the dimly lit bathroom. "I thought this might be quicker than running all the way back to the girls' lav'."

"It's all right," James returned politely, though it narked him to see that she was dressed in the shirt Sirius had worn yesterday; the shirt James had lent him.

"No," Katie replied hastily, with a side glace towards Myrtle. "I – I might as well head back to my dorm anyway." With that she scampered off.

James turned back to Myrtle, expecting the earful she had been about to give him before the interruption, but she was still glaring at spot where Katie had been stood just seconds before.

"You have a problem with her?" he enquired evenly, eager to keep the attention off himself.

"She's mean," Myrtle replied instantly, gliding across the room to perch on the edge of a sink.

"Seems all right to me."

"Yes, well," Myrtle spat at him. "That's because you don't spend any time in the girl's bathroom."

Intrigued, James settled himself against the sink next to her, folding his arms across his chest. "Oh? Why, what did you see?"

Delighted that someone should want to have a conversation – or perhaps just listen to her whinge – Myrtle beamed at him, changing her tone completely. "Oh she's wicked," she began excitedly. "Her and her friend – both of them wicked." James nodded encouragingly. "And my poor Sirius," Myrtle continued, putting on a pouty face. "He doesn't know the half of it."

James had thought it might be interesting to get some gossip about his mate's girl, but he didn't realise if affected him directly. "Sirius? What does he have to do with it?"

"She doesn't love him," Myrtle continued to pout. She's just using him because he's so _handsome_."

Ah yes, well, Myrtle had always had a bit of a crush on Sirius ever since she surprised them four years ago when they had reluctantly hid in the girl's toilets to escape Filch.

"A little jealous, Myrtle?"

"They're _both_ using him," she replied rather waspishly, taking the jealously comment as an insult. "She wants someone else though."

James raised an eyebrow. "Katie wants someone else? Who?"

Myrtle released a strangled sort of groan. "Not Katie _prissy-pants_ Price…_ Her_. She says that Katie has to woo my Sirius – even though she doesn't want to anymore – because it will help _her_ get _him_. I hear them all the time, planning, plotting away!"

James was thoroughly lost. "It's too early for this Myrtle, help me out here."

Myrtle squealed slightly in frustration at James's inability to follow her tale. "So Meredith _droopy-draws_ Dobbs can win her betrothed!"

Too awake to go back to bed, James showered and dressed before heading down for an early breakfast. What was he supposed to do with this information? Did he tell Sirius? Confront Katie Price? Confront Meredith Dobbs, seeing as she was the instigator behind the entire thing? Then again, was Moaning Myrtle what you'd call a credible source?

They had always known never to get too serious with any of the girls at school – not emotionally, anyway. They were just looking for fun and so were the girls. An argument with Carlotta Jacobs in his sixth year had taught him that much. He had grown particularly fond of a rather pretty girl named Wendy Moore – more so than any of the other girls he had dated, anyway. But after only a week she abruptly dumped him in a rather embarrassingly public scene over breakfast.

He had been in a rather foul mood for two days after, taking the brunt of his frustration out on his poor Quidditch team during practice. Naturally it only took Jacobs ten minutes to kick up a stink, and after a rather heated argument about his attitude – in which the rest of the team made themselves scarce – she sighed, saying to him quietly: "Look Potter, there are the boys they marry and the boys they just want to have a good time with. You fall into the second category. You're high class and you'll find yourself being pulled into more arranged marriages than you can get your fat head around, but you made a reputation for yourself and now you have to live with it... So stop fucking whinging."

Sirius, James believed, fell into the same category. The girls came and went, but never before had his friend confessed to really liking a girl as he had with Katie Price.

Now Sirius wasn't stupid; Katie's feelings would have had to be pretty genuine to begin with for Sirius to get so attached – James would give her that much. But what happened when Meredith eventually allowed Katie to dump him? The only thing that James knew for certain was that he needed to warn his friend before things got too deep.

James found Sirius on the Quidditch pitch, getting ready for a quick ride before breakfast as he often did. Remus sat on a bench not too far away, wrapped up tightly in his winter cloak and a flask of hot tea steaming by his side. "Morning, Prongs!" Remus called.

James acknowledged his friend with a quick raise of his right hand before turning his attention to the more pressing matter of dealing with Sirius.

"Wormtail said you've been having nightmares," he commented lightly, kicking open the trunk of balls by his feet. "Too many late night snacks again, Jimmy?"

James dismissed the jab, digging his hands into his pockets and wishing he'd thought to wear a heavier cloak. He could see his breath steaming out before him. "I had a bit of a chat with someone this morning," he began evasively, deciding Moaning Myrtle was not in fact a credible source; not to Sirius's ears, anyway. "An anonymous informant if you like."

"A girl then," Sirius smirked, examining the tail of his broom."

James allowed him his presumption, it made things easier. "It's about Katie."

"Oh?" Sirius allowed his broom to fall the right way, eyeing his friend with interest. "Do tell."

James took a deep breath, considering the best way to phrase this. "Meredith's been bullying her. Making her do things she doesn't necessarily want to do."

Sirius frowned slightly. "Is this about you again? She really is crazy isn't she… All right; I'll have a word with her."

"No," James replied instantly. "This isn't about me; it's about... well... you."

The awkwardness in the air was very apparent by now as James uncharacteristically jittery, avoiding eye contact. Even Remus abandoned his flask to see what was going on.

"Well come on then Prongs," Sirius tried to keep the mood light, though James could tell he was growing anxious. "Spit it out, Remus here is freezing his bollocks off."

"I think you might like Katie a lot more than she likes you." James's eyes darted to Sirius' face the moment he said it, awaiting his reaction.

It took a moment for Sirius to realise what he was saying, but by Remus's wide-eyed expression James would say he got it first. The grin faded slowly from Sirius's face and he gave James a searching look. Remus appeared to shrink slightly into the background, trying to avoid any conflict that might swing his way.

"Nah," Sirius said eventually, his expression now neutral as he prepared to mount his broom. "I don't know who you heard that from but they're full of shite."

James sighed. "I think it's the truth."

Sirius seemed to freeze for a second with the statement before turning back to James, with a stony expression. "I said…it's shite." And with that he kicked off forcefully from the ground.


End file.
